Drawn To Danger
by rubyredroses1
Summary: Seychelles had always been told to stay away from Germany. That he was nothing but bloodthirsty. But why should she? Especially after meeting the stoic but kind nation in the flesh. She's sees they're all wrong Response to a challenge. Germany/Seychelles


Ummm...hi. OK, if you saw the summary you'll know that crack pairing is VERY CRACK and that this is a response to a challenge. You see, a group of friends at school (we're a big hetalia group XD) wanted me to write a crack pairing so we drew two names from a hat. Lookie who I got...GERMANY AND SEYCHELLES!

Sooo...here I go! Apologies if it sucks :)

Drawn To Danger

When Seychelles was under Britain's control, he taught the younger nation many things. Things like how to manage the economy, how to manage her land and how to keep tourists and money flowing in. Pretty much everything Seychelles needed to be a good nation. But after 1945, whenever England or France would come to visit, they would always tell her the same thing;

Stay away from Germany.

Seychelles knew about the two world wars, she wasn't that blind to the outside world. But...the young nation failed to see how two wars involving so many countries could be automatically be put down to one nation. Seychelles could not understand.

She also knew about the countries' boss in the second war and the atrocities he carried out. But again...no nation could disobey their boss and that was a fact Seychelles knew well. Being a stubborn, hot tempered girl; she didn't want to be so dependent on Britain's military and resources nor France's protection. Her boss had made it so, however, and the island girl was in no position to argue or resist.

However, there was one point; if France and Britain-the bitterest enemies she knew-agreed on this one action then Seychelles knew this much...

This Germany character must definitely be something.

000

Seychelles liked hearing about world conferences from Papa France. And now she was going to her first one. The island nation had gained independence from Britain and France in 1976 and the date was 14th December 1989.

Excited though she was, the young girl was also shivering-and-shaking nervous. Seychelles looked over to the doors, and then looked behind her as her taxi drove off.

"Damn!" She cursed in French. The island nation was about ready to throw up and was hoping that her taxi would wait so she could escape if need be. Outside the important building, on her own, nowhere to hide. Seychelles clenched her fists and bit her lip; she was shaking and her soft brown eyes prickling with nervous tears.

The poor girl was frightened of the bigger, powerful countries. If she didn't have France or Britain still fussing over her, she would be an easy target, an open goal. She remembered how harshly Arthur had treated her when they first met and how France would sometimes grab her from behind and pull her into his lap seductively. Where the other big countries like this?

A single tear rolled down her cheek, much to her dismay and anger in herself. Seychelles swiftly wiped it away and took a step forward.

Until she felt something on her shoulder. Panicked, the island nation swung her heavy bag with all she had.

"OW! What the hell?" A deep voice yelled out. Seychelles focused and saw that she had just hit a tall, well muscled man with light blonde hair that was slicked back. His piercing blue eyes were hard with pain as his pale hands clutched the left side of his jaw.

"Why did you just touch me? Who ARE YOU?" Seychelles interrogated. The man stood up with a stern scowl gracing his pale, troubled features.

"I am the nation of Germany. I wanted to show you to the conference room, Seychelles." He answered.

Seychelles froze; remembering all the awful things that Britain and France had told her about the country. But...she had always been curious of him, ever since they told her to avoid the strong nation.

"Perhaps I've always been drawn to danger..." She muttered to herself. Then she cursed in French, realising that the German was still standing and waiting.

"Y-yes. I- ...I apologise...for that." She stuttered. Looking timidly at the nation towering above her, willing herself to meet the older nation's stern gaze.

"S'alright. Just follow me." Germany replied. He walked forward toward the double doors at a strict, brisk pace and gestured for Seychelles to follow.

Seychelles struggled to match his pace but caught up to the mysterious Germany and followed warily.

000

Seychelles couldn't help but look around as the countries argued and shouted. America was at the front.

"OK Dudes! So why don't we get a huge super hero to protect us from this whole 1999 apocalypse thing! I don't agree with opposition!"

"I agree with America-san..."

"For god's sake Japan! Say what _you_ think!"

Every other country found all this very familiar. For Seychelles, it was all brand new.

"Don't be so ridiculous, you bloody git!"

"This is silly. If everyone just became one with mother Russia, all would be well, da? Don't you agree Lithuania?"

"Um...er..." Lithuania stuttered.

".GOD! Like, stop totally picking on Liet! Warsaw will become your capital!"

"Big brother...marry meeeee!"

"Aaah!" Russia shrieked.

"Stop trying to grope me, you damn tomato bastard pervert!"

"But Loviii...you're so cuuuute!"

"UNHAND ME FROG FACE!"

"Ohonhonhonhon..."

Seychelles was having an increasingly difficult time keeping track of all the arguments. Nobody had even taken notice of her...she didn't know if she was relieved or insulted. And also...where was Germany...?

"Wait, what? Why do I care? He's...I should have stayed away from him..." Seychelles thought in wariness and...longing?

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"

Alarmed, Seychelles looked to the source of the demand for order. The source was none other than the man whom had occupied her thoughts all the while.

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at the German. Some looked in fear; others looked in anger or disgust. Seychelles was looking in curiosity and a little satisfaction.

An exasperated sigh came from the other side of the table. "He's barely been reunified a month and he's already acting high and mighty." Austria quipped.

Seychelles flinched "Ouch...that was cold." She muttered. The island girl's eyes flickered over to Germany, who had very almost unnoticeably winced at the comment.

Then suddenly she felt another pang of emotion for Germany; sorrow. Seychelles had known all about the Berlin Wall. It had been a topic of hot debate and discussion on her islands and it had been the topic of every news channel back home. For a nation, having their country split up liked to tearing their soul. Absolutely crushing.

Then came another feeling for Germany as she thought of this; Admiration. She looked him over as he continued to give orders to organise the conference, he was saying that they needed to help the world through these meetings to get a better understanding of each other. Seychelles admired his courage; how he is still stoic and strong after what is like tearing his heart in half. Smiling a little, she gazed at him.

Suddenly, she thought "Why must I stay away from Germany and not others?" Suddenly, her feelings clicked into place. Every country had done bad things under their bosses. He was not the only one. No... never the only one.

Hell, she herself had allowed slavery and cruelty to take place at her home under her boss and for what? Money? How selfish!

Observing Germany, her smile grew wider. She wanted to...give him something. For his will...for his endurance...for helping her earlier. Seychelles had an idea for Germany.

000

Germany rubbed his forehead tiredly as everyone filed out of the room after the meeting was dismissed. He had seen the expressions of everyone in the room. Some were disgusted as they looked at him, others were afraid.

However he couldn't help but notice how the young nation, Seychelles, kept glancing and smiling over at him. Strange...the girl was so nervous of him earlier, why the sudden change in attitude?

A tug on his grey sleeve. Germany turned curiously to face the island nation in question.

"Ja?" He asked. Germany wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush. Seychelles smiled up at him.

"Well...I wanted to thank you for...helping me find my way earlier." A pink blush appeared on the apples of her cheeks. Her eyes were glittering with happiness and curiosity.

Germany didn't understand. It was like he had made her freakin' day by just showing her where the conference hall was.

"I...hope you'll let me...show my thanks..." Seychelles asked, hopefully. Germany just nodded and held out his hand, expecting her to shake it.

Suddenly, the girl leapt up and kissed his pale cheek. Germany dropped his case in sudden shock and his face became crimson. After landing, Seychelles gave a content laugh and smile.

"D-danke..." Germany sputtered, too surprised to say anything else. Then...realising what he just said, blushed even harder.

"I'll talk to you soon, Germany!" Seychelles laughed as she skipped off.

Watching her leave, the tall nation stroked the cheek that was just kissed. She wasn't afraid of him and that had come as a very pleasant surprise after being resented for so long.

Germany smiled silently and...Found himself wanting more.

...

Here it is! Sorry if it sucks and I've wasted your time! At least I hope my friends like it. I have put a ton of thought into it...

Uh...review? : )

Merry Christmas!

xxrubyredrosesxx


End file.
